Roleplay Logs
Post roleplay logs for your character here! By Feature Characters Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs the Firecats Luke Skywalker *Johanna Disembodied - A showdown on the Basilica's ruins turns into a disaster. *The Fate of Sabrina and Johanna - A new stage is set for the future of two Jedi. *Face Off with Sidi and Eson - Luke faces off in a tense moment between Sidi Ren and Tyy'sun. *Johanna's Senate Hearing - A Senate hearing is conducted to determine the course of punishment for Johanna's war crimes. (this is a publicly accessible event that was broadcast through New Republic space) Parley For Brandis Finian *Parley For Brandis Part 1 - Luke makes initial contact with Kreldin, and negotiates to land on the Malevolence. *Parley For Brandis Part 2 - Luke and his Jedi Knights are escorted to Kreldin's Office, where an exchange for Finian ends in an Imperial betrayal. *Parley For Brandis Part 3 - The Jedi fight their way through the Empire's defenses and begin making their way back to the docking bay. *Parley For Brandis Part 4 - A trap set by Darth Malign nearly destroys the Jedi chances of making it to the hangar bay alive. By Player Characters Adam Shadow *Unexpected Journey - Shadow's new ship comes with a few surprises installed. Antoine Dareus *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - A sucessful raid on Coruscant. *Meeting Johanna - Dareus finds out just who they have in custody from the Coruscant Raid. *Back In The Fold - Dareus ends up with a surprising reward for his successful endeavors. *Sabacc Tournament - The young Lieutenant tries his luck on Nar Shadaa. *Taking Command - A squadron to call his own. *New Girl in Town - The ragged old pilot may find a ray of sunshine in his duties yet. *A Visit From Malign - Small log of a short, but encouraging visit from Darth Malign. Asli Nayana *A Morning at the Cafe - Muffins and Sidearms on the streets of Plaxton. *Warning* 6 PC's, 3 Puppets, and mass chaos. LARGE log. Danik Kreldin *Swoop Racing on Theseus - Danik Kreldin in a swoop race on Theseus Station, circa 11 ABY. *The Third Battle of Kessel - Fought in 11 ABY, a New Republic task force invades Imperial-held Kessel. *Imperial Interrogation - A smart-mouth lady finds out why it is unwise to upset an Imperial, circa 13 ABY. Ezkhil Saga (13 ABY) *First Encounter - Danik Kreldin's first encounter with Ezkhil on Caspar *The Mission - The first mission is launched against Ezkhil. *Revenge in the Subway - Danik Kreldin gets some revenge against Ezkhil in the tramways of Caspar. *Scaven, the Merciless - Scaven Marx introduces Danik Kreldin to the cold blooded execution of Ezkhil's brother. Chandrilian Insurgency Saga (14 ABY) *Karrde & Gang's Great escape - Talon Karrde attempts to escape from Danik Kreldin after supplying weapons to the growing insurgency on Chandrila. *Traitor - A New Republic soldier assisting the Chandrilian insurgency defects to the Empire. *The Infiltration - New Republic agents infiltrate Chandrila to assist the insurgency. *Danik's Trap - Danik Kreldin launches a trap against the New Republic and the Chandrilian insurgents. *Luke Skywalker to the Rescue - Luke Skywalker attempts to rescue the surviving New Republic troops and insurgents after Kreldin's trap. Second Battle of Cochran (14 ABY) *Cochran Invaded - The Empire invades Cochran. *New Republic Counter-Attack - The New Republic responds to the Imperial attack on Cochran. *Landing on Cochran - Imperial troops land on Cochran. *The Republic Retreats - The Republic fleet orders a retreat. *Ground Battle on Cochran - The ground battle on Cochran intensifies. *Bombardment - The bombardment and evacuation of Cochran begins. *Death of a Planet - Cochran is destroyed. Doron Rtufo *I Was Only Passing Through! Enb'Zik *20060610 Republic Senate Gimel Daleth *Liquid Breakfast - Take one sleep-deprived Rodian and friends, add equal parts caf and whiskey, and stir. Jal'Dana Rall *Jedi Under Glass - Rall conducts an interview with Ai'kani. *In her own skin - The truth about Rall's Identity is found out. *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Battle Royal - Competition View. *End Run - The NR tries to make run the blockade of Coruscant. Kintor *Our Private Aftermath *Setting Things In Motion Korynn Fleming Note: most logs contain scenes of torture, since that is what Korynn does. *Cpl. Fleming Tortures Kyokusha - Kyokusha suffers a mere fraction of Fleming's terror. *Cpl. Fleming Interrogates Sandor - Korynn conducts a preliminary interrogation of the Imperial defector, before having him delivered to Grand Admiral Kreldin. *Brandis's Torture Begins - Fleming begins a terrifying and extensive procedure, aiming to break the recently captured Finian's mind. *Kyrin Sh'vani is captured by the HIMS Broadsword and subject to interrogation. Guest of the Empire, part 1 and part 2 are posted on Kyrin's page. *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break the NR prisoner, Kyrin Sh'vani. *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - After giving her time to sweat out a decision, Korynn finally manages to break Kyrin. NOTE: This log contains scenes of intense torture. Krieg Inrokana *Rescue of Danik Kreldin - Imperial Forces execute an operation to save Danik Kreldin, and in the process get entangled with a Jedi. Krieg shoots Tanis Cadell, a stormtrooper who is under the influence of the Jedi. *Coming unglued - Krieg starts to break under the pressure. *Selene Day Space Race - Competition View. *Imperial Raid on Coruscant - Krieg assists Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin in a raid to retrieve an artifact. *Torin Vorl - The man who struck terror on the [[ISC Broadsword|ISC Broadsword]]. *Unusual Courtesy - Shael is brought aboard the ISC Broadsword and Krieg alone greets her, interrogates, and... releases her. Kyrin Sh'vani *StarOps Promotion Ceremony - General Wedge Antilles leads a promotion ceremony for StarOps pilots aboard the ''Reprisal''. *[[RPlog - Camerata Ostile Blockade Run|The Camerata Ostile Blockade Run]] - Kyrin leads a patrol escorting the Camerata Ostile to Coruscant when things go very wrong. *Guest of the Empire, part 1 - What happens when Kyrin wakes up on the ''Broadsword''. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 2 - The next day, Kyrin receives a visitor. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 3 - Korynn raises the bar in his attempts to break Kyrin. (NOTE: Contains scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 4 - Kyrin finally breaks under Korynn's procedures. (NOTE: Contains intense scenes of torture.) *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. Lanil Jast *Two for Tea - Lanil Jast tries to reconcile differences with Lynae Cassius-Caiton. *It's Just a Flesh Wound! - Lanil's been shot, how will he cope? *Physical Therapy - Lanil's working to get back on his feet...perhaps too quickly? *If You Plant Them, They Will Grow - Lanil hatches a devious scheme. Lynae Cassius-Caiton *Face Off - When the Jedi confront the Captain of the Broadsword, who is interrogating whom? *Tell the Truth - When the force requires that you tell the truth, you tell it. All of it. *Unprovoked Kindness - A random act of unprovoked kindness that may prove to have unexpected results. *Guest of the Empire, part 6 - Messenger: it's tough sometimes to find just the right way to send a message. Tal'sin Secura *Escape! - Tal'sin makes a daring escape from the Broadsword, with the Captain in tow. Tyy'sun Eson *The Burial of Gavin Shai *Raid of the Abyssal Ruins *Much Too Frightened to Tease a Padawan *A Budding Rivalry *Death Sentence for a Padawan *Forcing A Gem of Knowledge *Aggressive Negotiations with Luke Skywalker *The Ambush of Lando Calrissian *The Rescue of Lando Calrissian *To Walk the Plank Zrak'Hroun *Battle of Selene (Part I) — The start of the Third Imperial Civil War. The SSD Dark Eminence is crashed into the planet Selene and Whitecoat / CSA troops attack the Imperial Palace. *Battle of Selene (Part II) — While Espo forces conduct a frontal assault, Lorn Rhys infiltrates the Imperial Palace with a strike team. On Major Ships [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]] *Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave - Enforcing the blockade of Coruscant. *Operation Shado Kolpo: Fifth Wave (part 2) - Conclusion of scene. [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] ---- Category:SW1ki